Refuge
by ec-direwolf
Summary: Harry Potter's life takes a very different turn when Dumbledore decides to interfere on that fateful Halloween. Lily and James were told Harry is dead. When they learn the truth they search for their son, who has left the Dursley's and now lives in a new place where he is not alone. Will Harry leave his refuge to help a world he does not know as the prophecy comes to pass?
1. Chapter 1

Refuge

Chapter 1

Halloween 1981

Lily and James Potter were at a Halloween party held at Sirius' flat. It took a lot of convincing on Sirius' part, but they finally agreed to come to his party for a few hours at least. It surprisingly did not take them long to get a babysitter for the evening.

"So where is little Harry tonight?" Molly Weasley asked Lily a few hours into the party.

"Oh Peter offered to watch him for the night," Lily responded. "Which is odd because usually Peter is very uncomfortable around Harry, but who are we to complain? We got a night out and Harry is with someone we trust, it's a win-win."

* * *

Peter Pettigrew sat on one of the Potter's couches waiting for the clock to reach ten o'clock before flooing his master. When it reached nine fifty-nine, Peter got impatient. He grabbed a handful of floo powder; knelt in front of the fire place, and tossed the powder in. The fire turned green making little Harry giggle from his playpen. Harry had a weird fascination with the fireplace. Lily had to carefully explain not to go near the fire after she caught him trying to stick his head in on more than one occasion. Peter stuck his head in and waited for the spinning sensation to stop before noting his Master sitting on his throne.

"Master I have the boy, and am currently in the house." Peter said to Voldemort.

"What is the address Wormtail?" Voldemort hissed to him, causing him to tremble, as his Master's voice always did.

"Godric's Hollow Master, it is near the church. You just need to focus on the name Potter Cottage." Peter explained, feeling the shame of betrayal as he did so.

"Very good Wormtail, I am on my way."

Peter pulled his head out of the fire and got off of his knees; he walked up to the smiling baby and looked down at him. He was having trouble looking into the bright emerald eyes, the exact eyes of Lily, his friend, or former friend now.

"I'm sorry Harry; it was either you or me." Peter said, and Harry's smile turned into a frown as if he realised what Peter meant.

"Wormtail," Voldemort called, as he walked right into the house as if he owned it. "Move away from the child, return to base."

"Yes Master," Peter replied, bowing deeply. With one last sad glance at Harry, he left the cottage.

Peter was walking down the street before a large explosion originated from the cottage. Not wanting to stick around, he apparated away. Many minutes passed before a very large man, at least ten feet tall, came running up the walkway and into the wreckage of the small cottage. He exited a few minutes letter with Harry wrapped up in a bundle of blankets. The giant man walked down the street to the graveyard beside the small church, waiting there was an old man dressed in purple robes with a long white beard that reached past his waist and the hair to match.

"I have the boy Professor Dumbledore, all safe and sound apart from the small cut on 'is 'ead." The large man said in a gentle voice.

"Very good Hagrid," the man called Dumbledore said. "Now I have another job for you, I need you to leave immediately for the giant colonies, watch them for how they react to the disappearance of Voldemort. Tell no one about tonight, or where you are going, you understand?"

"Yes Professor, but what about little Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I will make sure he is safely returned to his parents my dear man, now good night to you Hagrid, and safe travels."

After Hagrid left, Dumbledore quickly apparated away in case the Potters returned early. With Hagrid out of the way for a while he would have the time to get Harry suitably hidden away, if he played this smart enough he could keep the Potter's convinced of their son's demise until Dumbledore was ready for Harry to return. He didn't feel good about the large deception he was about to undertake, but it was for the Greater Good that Harry be raised away from Magic and the possible negative influences. It was the only way to keep Harry on the right path, and when Dumbledore revealed to Harry that his parents were found alive and vice-versa to the elder Potters, their loyalty would be ensured. There would be no flaws in his plans to keep the child of the Prophecy within the Light. With the sleeping baby in his arms he walked up Privet Drive, to his destination. He placed the young Potter on the steps with a letter filled with lies about the demise of James and Lily Potter and that Harry would be these people's responsibility until he is meant to return to Hogwarts.

"Good Luck Harry Potter, and forgive me," Albus Dumbledore whispered to the child. "But it is for the Greater Good."

With a very slight crack he disapparated from the home of Lily Potter's sister, Petunia Dursley, and returned to Godric's Hollow to await the Potter's return. It wouldn't be long before the wards alerted James and Lily to the destruction of the home, and the vanishing of Harry's presence from it.

Two loud cracks sounded and a very wild looking couple ran up to the house.

"Oh James, oh god no. We have to get to Harry, our Harry is still in there," Lily cried desperately pulling a stunned James towards the broken door.

"I am terribly sorry Lily, James, but the destruction of Voldemort has come at a very painful price," Albus Dumbledore said to them, after he stepped from the shadows. Lily fell to her knees with a strangled gasp and began to sob.

"But Har-Harry, he's still in there. We must go in there." Lily stuttered out, and Dumbledore just shook his head sadly.

"When Voldemort attacked young Harry there was some kind of explosion, there is nothing left but the rubble of the cottage. I am terribly sorry," Albus explained, with a practised amount of grief in his words. And Lily's sobbing commenced, James broke out of his frozen state and his surprise quickly turned into fury.

"Peter, where is that traitorous rat," James said in a harsh whisper. "I'LL KILL HIM, PETER, I'LL KILL HIM."

They search for Peter for many months, but they couldn't find him. The time of war quickly became a time of uncomfortable peace. Trials were held for the Death Eaters, only a few got sent to Azkaban, like the Lestranges, but many of the others got off after telling a tale of being put under the Imperius Curse and forced by Voldemort to do his bidding. Not many believed these tales but enough gold had traded hands between the judges and the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that the Death Eaters were welcomed back into civilization. James and Lily Potter returned to Potter Manor, not being able to stand staying anywhere near Godric's Hollow. The Potter's barely spoke to anyone, let alone each other. James spent his days with Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, looking over maps and books, trying to find places to search for Peter Pettigrew. Lily spent all her time in bed, only leaving to occasionally use the washroom. A year passed before Lily and James returned to a version of their old life, one with less happiness and laughter. Little did they know the object of their grief was spending much of his time in a cupboard in Surrey. It was not until a chance meeting that they gained some hope.

* * *

The Potter's were in Diagon Alley; Lily needed to purchase some potions supplies to make the Wolfsbane potion for their friend Remus Lupin.

"Ah Lily, James, good to see you," A smiling Hagrid called when he spotted them.

"Where have you been Hagrid?" Lily asked after giving the friendly giant a sad smile.

"Was just off on a mission for Professor Dumbledore, top secret it is." Hagrid said proudly.

"Oh," James said with a frown. He was still furious with Dumbledore, they had put their trust in him and he had failed.

"How is little Harry doing?" Hagrid asked, but he quickly became confused when he saw the looks of sadness and grief. "What happened?"

"Hagrid, Harry uh, Harry didn't make it that night," Lily explained quietly as she felt the familiar pang in her heart.

"WHAT," Hagrid shouted. "When, he was fine when I got 'im out of tha house."

"What did you say Hagrid?" Lily asked desperately. "You got him out of the house?"

"Well yeah, Professor Dumbledore sent me," Hagrid said, and the Potters looks of sadness turned to anger. "He told me he was bringin' young Harry to you."

"No Hagrid, no he didn't." Lily said, James unable to speak as he was seething.

"What, then what did he do with Harry?" Hagrid asked looking like a cross between confused and angry.

"That is what we would like to know Hagrid, thank you for telling us." Lily said, and grabbing James hand they disapparated with a loud crack. They appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts, and stormed into the castle. They ignored the yells of the caretaker Filch, and the calls of Professor McGonagall. They neared the headmaster's office, and apparently the statue guarding his office had some semblance of self-preservation as he moved out of the way when he saw the furious redhead pulling out her wand. They continued up the winding staircase, and Lily blew the Headmaster's door open with a charged reductor curse. Dumbledore looked surprised as the door blasted open, but Lily noticed a quick flash of understanding pass across his eyes when he spotted Lily and James.

"Lily, James, what a surprise, what can I do for you?" Albus asked in a gentle voice, though in his mind he was panicking. Lily waved her wand and chains shot from the tip, trapping Dumbledore to his chair, before he could even raise his wand to defend himself.

"What is the matter with you two, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded, with the fake look of surprise still plastered on his face.

"Cut the shit Dumbledore, where is Harry?" James demanded. Albus put on a fake look of surprise and looked to speak but James interrupted him. "I said, CUT THE SHIT. We spoke to Hagrid; we know he got Harry out of the house. Now where is our son?"

Albus was panicking; he did not expect Hagrid back so soon. He had thought he told Hagrid to stay away for a while. He knew there was no use in pretending anymore. "I am terribly sorry for the deception but it was for the Greater Good that Harry be hidden away from the magical world. It was for his survival."

He hoped that, like with most members of the Order, that his reasons would be explanation enough. A banishing charm struck him in the chest making his chair fly into the wall with a loud bang.

"How would taking a baby away from his parents be for his survival?" Lily demanded of the man she used to have mounds of respect for. Dumbledore tried to catch his breath and come up with an adequate response. His chest was aching from the spell, and the tightness of the chains was not helping.

"It is not forever dear Lily," Albus panted as he tried to placate but Lily was having none of it. "The magical world is in disarray, as you can see many of the Death Eaters got away completely free, many of them could have wanted revenge against your child. This way everyone thinks Harry is gone, and he can remain safe and ignorant of the magical world until he is brought to Hogwarts where we can keep him safe. It is for the Greater Good." He repeated.

"I'm not going to try to argue with you about this," the furious Lily said, knowing when Albus talked about his Greater Good nonsense that nobody could convince him otherwise. "Just tell me where my son is, _now_."

"I'm afraid I do not know." Albus said quietly.

"What? How can you not know?" James demanded, speaking up again.

"To keep him safe I placed him in an orphanage under an alias, when I returned to check on him a few months later he had already been adopted by a foreign family. He is lost in the system," Albus told them, spinning more lies of the top of his head. When the Potters looked to interrupt Albus went on quickly. "I tried to find out more but the orphanage could not tell me anything it was against policy, and the family wish to be kept anonymous so I could not pull any information from the minds of the workers. Once he turns eleven the Hogwarts letter will be automatically sent to him as they always are, but before that there is nothing we can do."

"I assure you Albus," James began. "We will find him, and when we do my family will have nothing to do with you. This I swear to you." A flash of light followed his words, magic had sealed his oath. They turned to leave his office but not before James spat on his desk and Lily destroyed one of his cabinets with another reductor curse. They were about to go out the door when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Will you untie me now Lily?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly voice. Lily aimed her wand at the chains, but quick as a flash she had it pointed at his head.

"_Stupefy_," the red jet of light shot from the wand and hit Dumbledore as everything went black.

When Dumbledore awoke he was still in his chair and the chains were gone. Lily and James were gone and he began to panic, if James oath was to be believed he would lose the influence of the Potters, without them he would lose many of the Order members who were loyal to them. This was not acceptable, Dumbledore decided that when Harry turned eleven he himself would go to the Dursley's to meet him, and he would gain his allegiance then. With a great heave, he pulled his aching body from the chair and headed into his bedroom.

* * *

Four years passed and six year old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard. He was being punished again, yet he had no idea why. He was on his third day in the cupboard and he had begun to cry from the pain his stomach was in. He was much too small for his age, and very pale. He could pass for a late three year old or early four year old to some people, the only thing that looked his age was his eyes, but any who looked into them would often say his eyes made him look much older.

As he did every time that he was punished in his cupboard he would wish that his parents were alive. That they hadn't died in that car crash, that they would come to the door of the Dursley's and hug him before telling him it was time to go and taking him far away from here. But as always this didn't happen. As he rocked back and forth on his tiny cot, he heard the loud voice of his uncle carry from the kitchen.

"No Petunia, I've had enough of the freak," Vernon Dursley bellowed,.Harry knew he was being talked about, as Vernon always addressed him as the freak. "We brought him into our home and yet he keeps up with his freakishness."

Harry wasn't sure what his freakishness was, he wished he did so that he could stop himself from doing it. Being punished was awful.

"We should have drowned the freak when we had the chance," Vernon continued. When Harry heard this more tears came to his eyes and he began to cry harder. He didn't know why his aunt and uncle hated him so much. "Or left him at some orphanage, their kind isn't the concern of good normal people like us. I miss the days where they burned those people at the stake. Maybe we still should."

Harry had heard enough, he was frightened now. Was Uncle Vernon actually thinking about burning him? He was so scared that the tears stopped and a kind of determination took over. Harry made a decision then, he always dreamed of leaving this place and now he decided to do so. He would run away from here, and never come back.

When night came Harry was ready to go, he waited for his aunt and uncle to go up the stairs to their bedroom and he began to pack his few things. He put one change of clothes, his favorite blanket, and the picture he drew of his real family, into his school bag. He was ready to leave until he remembered something that made his heart stop: he was locked in.

He tried pushing open the door but it wouldn't budge. He could try to break it, but even if he somehow managed to do that his aunt and uncle would hear. He closed his eyes in sadness as he realised he was really stuck here; he took off his bag so that he could unpack it, but he heard a click and the small door of his cupboard swung open.

Harry looked surprised, and walked forward slowly. He looked around the hallway for his uncle or cousin, trying to discern if it was a trap or not. After a few minutes of standing there and seeing no one, he quietly walked into the kitchen. He moved the little stool he needed to stand on when he cooked the meals, and opened some of the kitchen cupboards taking a loaf of bread and some fruits that were on the counter top. He closed his backpack and left quietly through the back door. It was late at night but the stars kept the area decently lighted. Harry took off in a random direction, running as fast as his little legs could take him.

He felt like he had been running for a very long time before he reached a small playground in a random neighbourhood. He crawled up into one of the tunnels on the playground and removed his blanket and an apple before laying down using his backpack as a pillow. He ate his apples and lay happily thinking about his escape from the Dursley's, and he fell asleep with a small smile. He didn't notice the red headed woman who had been following him ever since he left the Dursleys. She wore robes of a deep red that matched her hair and she had startling blue eyes on a young face. She looked no older than twenty five, yet there was an air of age to her. She removed a wand from her sleeve and waved it placing some muggle repellent wards around the park so that no one would disturb the child. She transformed into a raven and flew on top of the tunnel Harry was in to watch over him.

* * *

When Harry woke it was still dark out and he was confused for a moment about where he was, until he remembered his moment of courage and his subsequent escape of his former home. With another smile he ate an orange before putting his blanket away and crawled from the tunnel. There was no one around so small Harry started walking down the road, the sun was starting to rise as he neared a forest. He was going to keep walking past it, but he felt something inside, calling him into the forest. A soft soothing voice that felt familiar to him, saying to him that the forest was safe, and nobody would find him in there. The voice was so nice that Harry decided to listen to it. He entered the forest and tried to follow the nice voice he heard. The further he got in the dark forest the sleepier he got, his eyes were starting to droop until he spotted a light coming from a small clearing not too far ahead. As Harry entered the clearing he sat down on the oddly soft ground, but he paid little mind to it as he felt sleep beginning to overtake him. Before it did he spotted a very pretty lady in red robes enter the clearing, her red hair cascading over her shoulder, her blue eyes on Harry and a kind smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with a yawn as his eyes began to shut.

"I am Morganna," Harry heard before he fell asleep. "And I am going to take care of you."

* * *

**Update: One reviewer pointed out to me the tameness of Lily and James reaction when they met Dumbledore and I agreed, I changed that a bit trying to make them a little angrier, it may seem a little tame but remember they are in shock. They have been grieving for a year or so. Dumbledore will still be getting punished in the years to come so don't worry.**

Dun dun dun, please review haha.

This chapter as usual was betaed by the great darkgarnetrose.

Now that I only work four days a week and do nothing else I'll try to crank out a chapter a week or more, for both my stories.

This idea just came to me today in the shower for some reason so I'm still working out some kinks but bare with me because I think it is interesting enough.

I own nothing of this except the plot and OC's of this particular piece of fan literature, otherwise I would be obscenely rich and just pay people to write my story ideas rather than have to torture people with my unpleasant writing skills.

Morgana is a boss in this story just saying, she is kick-ass.

Dumbledore will be questionable in this story as is probably obvious, hopefully he will see the errors of his ways who knows, we shall have to wait and see.

Update: Just changed Harry's age to six.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two of Refuge, the majority of this is Morgana's story which is probably going to be boring so I apologize. I invented most of it since she is a different Morgana then the one in the stories obviously.

Betaed by Darkgarnetrose

* * *

Refuge

Chapter 2

Harry woke up more comfortable and rested that he could ever remember being. He was sure this was a dream and was waiting for the inevitable knocks and screams of Aunt Petunia to wake him up so he could begin another day of chores. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, seeing the beautiful forest that seemed to glow, made his heart sore. He had really gotten away from his awful relatives. He looked around the clearing and saw the beautiful lady in red sitting on a tree stump watching him with a smile.

"Good morning young Harry," she said in a melodious voice. Harry didn't know who she was but he knew he felt safe with her.

"Hi, uh Miss," Harry said quietly.

"You may call me Morgana, Harry," she told him. "Are you hungry? I prepared some food."

Harry nodded and he stood up, Morgana guided him over to a large pot of porridge. "Here allow me to get you a chair," she said, and with a wave of her hand another stump shot from the ground.

"How…..how did you do that?" Harry stuttered in amazement. Morgana continued to guide him and gently pushed him onto the stump.

"Magic," she said simply. "Many people are born with magic in this world, and you and I are among them."

"But magic isn't real, isn't it?" Harry asked. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always said it wasn't." They said it quite often in fact, Harry thought to himself.

"Of course it is Harry, your aunt and uncle know very well that magic is real. They just try to ignore it because they fear it."

"So I'm a witch?" Harry asked, still not believing what he was hearing.

"No you are a wizard, only girls are witches, and I believe that you are not a girl." Morgana said with a smile and Harry nodded furiously. He was not a girl.

"How did I become a wizard?" Harry asked.

"You were born a wizard. All people who are born magical have magical family; some farther up the ancestral tree than others, apart from the first-born of course."

"So my family is magic? Are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon magic?"

"No they are non-magicals. Your magic comes from your parents." Morgana told him.

"Oh." Harry said, not wanting to talk about his parents as it only made him sad. Morgana misinterpreted his silence as some kind of familial strain, especially since he was living with his aunt and uncle.

"Are you gonna make me go back to Privet Drive?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Not unless you want to, young one."

"Oh well where will I stay? I have nowhere else to go!" Harry asked as he started to panic.

"Calm down young Harry," Morgana said, getting up to kneel in front of the panicked boy, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Anger ran through her as he cringed at the touch. "You are going to stay with me."

"For how long?" He whispered.

"For always," she whispered back. "I am going to train you in all the aspects of magic that I know. You have a destiny, and I am going to help you achieve it."

"What kind of destiny?"

"We will leave that for another time. Now eat." She commanded, and he dug into the delicious porridge that had stayed warm, from magic, Harry guessed.

"So I can really stay here with you?" Harry asked after he had finished his breakfast.

"Yes Harry, we will spend our days training like I said and then when you are of age we are to be married." She told him, and Harry felt like he should be shocked by this but for some reason he felt like it was right, he did not understand it. It was like a voice in his head telling him that it was what was meant to happen, but one thing really bothered him.

"But I'm really young, and you are…well you're…" Harry began and Morgana smiled at what was bothering him.

"Old?" She asked, and Harry nodded, he cringed as he expected her to lash out at him but she did not. "That is nothing to worry about Harry. I have been the same age for over fifteen hundred years, and will stay as such for much longer."

"Well how old are you?" Harry asked

"That is not something one would usually ask a lady," she said with a raised eyebrow and Harry blushed. "But as close as I can estimate I am possibly half-way through my twenties."

"But how?" Harry asked confused as to how she could be so old but look that young.

"Magic Harry," she said and Harry was about to ask something else. "That is another story for another time."

Harry looked upset at that so Morgana said. "How about this, once you reach a satisfactory level in magic I will tell you my story."

"But who knows how long that will be…" Harry said and Morgana laughed.

Harry, we will spend almost all of our time doing magic. Most magicals do seven years of basic education, and they start at eleven. What they learn in seven years we will probably finish in three or four. But what we will be doing will be quite different, I will cover the practical parts of what they learn and much more."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Just some things I learned on my travels." Morgana said.

They began working right after this conversation. They spent the day going over the theoretical introduction of the different types of magic. They started with the basics of magic, and how it is all based on intent and will. She explained Transfiguration, using intent to alter the form or appearance of an object. She told him Charms was for altering what the object does rather than altering the object itself, like making something levitate or changing an objects colour. Harry was told they would be focusing mostly on those two subjects and potions for the first year, once he had the basics they would switch to magic meant for combat, offensive and defensive, and conjuration. Any time not doing magic he would be doing physical activities, to keep his body in prime condition.

Morgana told Harry that she would make him nutrition potions to correct the years of neglect to his body, and bring him to the normal size of a child his age. He didn't tell her about the Dursleys and how they treated him, but he was sure that she somehow knew.

After the day of magical study, they sat down for a supper that Morgana made of fish and potatoes. Harry wasn't sure where she got the food from, but he was so hungry, and happy that he actually got to eat as much as he wanted that he didn't ask. When they finished eating Morgana started a warm fire with a wave of her hand, with another she molded some roots into a couch. She sat down and beckoned Harry to her, where he cuddled into her side. He felt surprisingly safe with her, and he knew that he trusted her completely. He fell asleep to her slowly running her fingers through his hair, and her humming a song.

* * *

A year and a half passed and Harry had mastered the basics of Transfiguration and Charms. If he was in a magical school he would be considered at the fourth year level. He was given a wand by Morgana, and when he asked if it was hers, she explained that it used to be. It was the wand she used as a child when she first started her magical training. She told him that the wand would choose the wizard, but she knew that it would work for him. When he asked her how she knew, she just reminded him about their deal. He kept waiting for her to say he was at a level she considered satisfactory, but this had not come yet. Each night would end with them sitting by a fire on the magic-made couch.

"Harry, I believe you are now at a level of magic that I find satisfactory," she said one night and Harry's excitement peeked. "I owe you a reward do I not?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Ok Harry," Morgana said and with a deep breathe she began. "Now I was born almost sixteen hundred years ago, though I do not know the exact year as time was not kept track of as accurately then. My mother was the product of a wizard and a fairy, she had practiced magic her whole life until the people began to become weary of magic-users. Her name was Igraine, and she was very beautiful, mostly because of her fay ancestry. She met a man named Gorlois, and they fell in love and got married. They started a farm together and using their magic it flourished. Not long after my mother became with child, and I was born nine months later. She told me that as a child I was very powerful magically, and I would do many magical acts like changing the colour of blankets or summoning things to myself. My father began to teach me about magic, but he became ill, and died shortly thereafter I was five."

"I'm sorry Morgana," Harry said, and she just patted his cheek. She did not cry, as she had come to terms with her past many centuries before.

"It is simply the way of life Harry," she said to him. "You would do well to remember that. Now shall I continue?"

"Yes please Gana," Harry said.

"After my father's passing my mother could not keep up all the work the farm needed on her own. Not because she wasn't able but she did not want the people in the neighbouring areas to become suspicious of the now single woman. So she sold the farm to a wealthy landowner, and we moved to Camelot. My mother and I moved into a small home, and she worked as a seamstress. There we met a man named Merlin, a very powerful wizard. He lived near the castle where he owned an apothecary in tandem with the town's physician. My mother approached him cautiously and asked him to continue my education which he agreed. Merlin while being a very intelligent man was narrow-minded in some ways. He believed very much in the ideas of light and dark magic, and would only teach and use what was considered light magic, so I gained a very one-sided education from him, but I did not know this at the time. After a few years of living in Camelot my mother caught King Uther Pendragon's eye, he courted her, and while she did not love the man she wasn't opposed to being with him, especially since one did not simply say no to a King. Shortly after their marriage she bore him a son, Arthur; he was what is now commonly called in the magical world a squib, a magical child born with no magic. My mother was happy that Arthur had no magic since his father was mostly responsible for the hatred and mistrust of magical beings. Now I had a brother, and a new father, though he did not treat me as such. Uther and I never cared for each other all that much, but we kept it well hidden. I continued my lessons with Merlin, being a woman I could not be taken as his apprentice; so much of our time together was spent in secret. As I grew I became disheartened with Merlin's teaching technique, and I began to delve into many magical books my father had left to me after his death. I continued with Merlins 'light' magic while I educated myself in the other kinds of magic. You see this is when I began to learn that there was no light or dark magic, there was just a caster, and the caster's intent. Anytime I tried to bring this up with Merlin he would become angry, and I would be punished with many chores and tests. As I approached my fifteenth birthday, Merlin had nothing left he could teach me. When my fifteenth birthday came, King Uther informed my mother and I that he had betrothed me to a foreign King. Both my mother and I heartily protested, but Uther somehow convinced her that it was a good idea, of course I was sickened at the thought of being traded, as if I was some type of good that the Uther could sell at his whim."

"That is awful." Harry said.

"It is how many women were treated back then, we were the property of our father and then our husband," she told Harry with a kind smile for her protégé. "Even now, many pureblood witches are entered into betrothal contacts for the sake of their fathers."

"Well did you have to marry that King?" Harry asked, very much hoping the answer was no.

"Well Uther began to make the arrangements, I pretended to accept it, but the day he convinced my mother of the merits of the idea I began to plan ways of getting out of the marriage. I went to Merlin for aid he said he agreed with Uther's decision and that it was my duty to listen to the man who took me in, and he said as my teacher that I must listen to his advice. After Merlin let me down I used my magic to gain the help of two of the King's guard, and with their assistance I left Camelot in the dead of night. I decided to travel the world learning as much about magic as I could. As powerful and renowned as Merlin is in the magical world I feel I strongly surpassed him, in knowledge and power as the years passed. I learned many aspects of magic and all my work just confirmed my thoughts on light and dark magic. "

"So did you ever return to Camelot?" Harry interrupted.

"I returned for the funeral of my mother several years later, I disguised myself thoroughly as a travelling teacher. I returned once again for my brother's coronation five years later, I would have spoken to him but I noticed Merlin at his side. Over the years I had done many things in my pursuit of knowledge some things I was not so proud of. News had traveled through the magical beings, that I was a part of a group of dark witches using dark magic for evil means. Merlin had managed to get a message sent to me over the years, declaring that I was now an enemy of the light and that he would someday find me and that he would see me killed as I was now an evil sorceress." She said with a scoff.

"Well what ever happened to Merlin?" Harry asked.

"After he convinced Arthur that magic was not something to be feared he had Arthur make the use of any magic but 'light' magic made illegal, and if caught the offender would be sentenced to death. I was careless on my second return to Camelot, and I had tripped some wards. I was captured by my brother's guard, and brought to Merlin. He took my wand, but he greatly underestimated me, and he didn't know that some magic did not need a wand. We fought and I managed to escape after managing to mortally wound him. I do not know for sure what became of him, but I had heard rumours that he died from his wounds."

"But that doesn't explain how you can have lived for so long but be so old." Harry said impatiently.

"I was getting to that impatient one," Morgana said, and Harry stuck his tongue out at her but she caught it with a stinging hex. "What did I say about doing that?"

"To not," Harry said slightly chastised but still smiling.

"After leaving Camelot I continued my travels, I moved on to what is now called Asia. I came across a group of witches who called themselves Seers. I admit at the time I was doubtful of divination, but it was a type of magic that I had not yet learned and I was curious. One night I was called in to the leader's tent. She seemed to be in some kind of meditative state but when I turned to leave she opened her eyes, and they glowed like a silver light. Her voice was ethereal and she began to speak to me 'Come and sit child, I have much to show you,' I joined her on the floor and she summoned a shallow stone basin called a pensieve, which allows one to see memories.

'I had a vision of you young one, long before you came to us.' She said to me and she put her wand to her temple, she pulled out a silvery memory thread and dropped it into the pensieve. 'Enter and see your destined one.' I entered the memory to see myself walking through a street in a very different time. I watched as a child was left with an abusive family but for some reason I could not act, I just watched. Years passed as I watched the boy grow and I saw as he overheard his family speak of killing him. I watched as my future self, entered the home that night and disillusioned herself before she opened the locked cupboard under the stairs where the young boy lived; she watched as he crawled out and waited to see if anyone would come. I followed the boy and my future self until they entered the forest I evidently learned at some time. Then the memories sped up as I watched various shots of you and I training, I watched as you grew and when you began to become a man the love between us grew as we prepared for your destiny."

Morgana stopped to wipe her eyes, as happy tears fell from her eyes. "I had spent the last many years alone as I travelled the world, I met people but it was not the same as having loved ones. And now I knew that sometime in the future I would meet my other half and would be happy, at least for a time. When I entered the pensieve, I was quickly placed in a body bind by the seer, who made me swear a vow that I would not interfere in your life until the time was right. She told me when I would find you, though an obvious problem showed itself. 'How am I still alive so long from now?' I asked her, and she informed me of an ancient ritual that would put me into a stasis for the next several hundred years and I would awaken a year before the time to find you would come, so I would have time to prepare for your training. I gathered all the things I would need, and using my forest as place of safety I did the ritual."

"What do you mean your forest?" Harry asked, he was surprised that asking about the forest he had lived in for almost two years hadn't occurred to him before. "Did you make this forest?"

"Yes I did Harry," Morgana told him. "It is a magic technique I learned from a clan of mages in Africa. This forest exists only for those in it, and only those I allow can create the doorway to the forest."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Do you remember the novel we read last year about the other world where a young girl entered through a wardrobe?" Morgana asked and when Harry nodded she continued. "Well the easiest way to explain it is that the forest entrance I create is the wardrobe and the forest itself is Narnia. It is a realm that is all our own." Harry nodded like he understood which he did somewhat, but he was still confused.

"Then how did I get in the forest?" Harry asked, as he remembered entering the forest as he followed the voice he now knew was Morgana's.

"I opened the doorway and led you to it with my voice," Morgana explained. Morgana bid Harry goodnight and he lay there thinking over the story he just heard. He was extremely grateful for Morgana, and had now completely accepted being sometime married to her. He knew once he began to like girls he would like her.

* * *

June 1991

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, with Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter in his hands. He had become greatly frustrated that the damned letter wouldn't go to the boy. He had given it to an owl, but the owl refused to budge as it clutched the letter in its sharp talons, the large eyes just blinking at him. He tried urging the bird to go but it would not move, so he removed the letter and tried three more birds to no avail. Dumbledore lost his temper after the third bird and put the letter on another and to get it to fly he threw the bird from the window, but the bird just flew around the tower and came back in dropping the letter on Dumbledore's head. He fumed back to his office, and tried to convince Fawkes to take the letter, but the great bird just turned around on his perch and pointedly looked in the other direction. Fawkes had been ignoring him since the news of what Albus had done to the Potter's became public knowledge. Most of the wizarding world still viewed Dumbledore as a great man and believed he must have did what he did for a reason, but the majority of the Order of the Phoenix had lost all faith in him and barely tolerated his presence whenever they had meetings to discuss the search for Harry. The Marauders and Lily would always glare at him whenever he entered Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore would always quietly watch the meetings making sure that they never ventured to near to Surrey as they looked for the boy.

When the letter just wouldn't send, Dumbledore decided to check on the boy himself. He entered the fireplace and flooed to the Hogshead pub. When he stepped out of the fireplace he spotted his brother Aberforth behind the bar.

"Aberforth," Albus said with a nod as he walked past.

"Shit head," Aberforth said in return. Albus' latest transgression just increased the dislike his brother had for him. He left the bar and apparated to the back garden of number Four Privet Drive, he walked to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

"You!" Petunia Dursley screeched as she opened the door. Dumbledore just smiled kindly at her.

"Hello Petunia, I am here to see young Harry."

"That wretched boy isn't here," Petunia said, and Dumbledore frowned.

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know, do I! He vanished years ago, and he stole some of our food when he did. The little thief." She said and Dumbledore began to panic, he quickly pulled his wand from his robes and shot a body-bind at Petunia. He entered her mind and verified she was telling the truth. Where was the boy, Dumbledore thought to himself, he was supposed to be here, so I could mold him to his destiny. This was not acceptable. He summoned his patronus and spoke to the goat.

"Emergency Order Meeting immediately, update in the search for the Potter child." He said to it and the goat turned and vanished in a silvery light. Then he apparated to the empty Grimmauld Place to await the rest of the Order, he knew that the news he was about to deliver would only make them all dislike him more, but he needed the Potter child if his plans were to come to fruition.

It was for the Greater Good.

* * *

There is chapter two, reviews por favor. Don't hate on how I did the Harry/Morgana beginnings, this was just how I felt like doing it, something different then the normal ways to fall in love. Next chapter will have more of Harry's training and may have the Potter's reaction to Dumbledore revealing that he knew where Harry was.

Bonus for reviewing if you had a question that wasn't a major spoiler I would most likely answer it. Huh, huh, yeah its great. Anyway I'll probably reupload the betaed version as soon as I get it back so yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Betaed by DarkGarnetRose

I own nothing but the plot of this particular story and the OC's

* * *

**Refuge**

**Chapter 3**

Lily walked down the stairs of Potter Manor following the voices she could hear. She entered the living room to see Dumbledore's Patronus in front of James. It vanished as she walked in and she look at him questioningly.

"He says he has news on Harry, he's calling an emergency meeting." James said, and Lily felt hopeful again.

"Well that's good isn't it?" she asked when she noticed James wasn't as excited as him.

"It's Dumbledore we are talking about Lils, I don't trust the man. If he is calling everybody to tell them something it's either because he needs help or he knew something and it backfired on him." James explained.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. "I mean maybe he is actually trying to be helpful."

"I doubt that sweetheart, Dumbledore is a narrow-minded fool. I wouldn't put it past him to hide Harry again even if he did find him." James said. "We should get going."

Lily nodded and they joined hands before apparating into the dining room of Grimmauld Place. Most of the order appeared to be there. Lily and James took their seats beside Sirius and Amelia Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius looked extremely serious (no pun intended) and was glaring at Dumbledore, Remus looked as haggard as usual, and his eyes displayed how tired he really was. Once the rest of the Order trickled in, and when everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up.

"As my message said I have called everybody here with an update in the search for Harry Potter. I know where the boy was," Dumbledore started, and many of the faces brightened missing his use of the past tense, but James' did not. "I have in fact known where he was ever since that night."

"Well that's great," Dedalus Diggle said. "Let's go get the boy."

"It's obviously not that simple Diggle," James said as all the Marauders fumed silently at this newest revelation. "Or did you all not notice he said he knew where Harry was past tense. I'm guessing wherever Dumbledore dropped, Harry isn't there any longer. So where did you put my boy Dumbledore?"

"With Lily's sister." Dumbledore stated and Lily shot up.

"You left him with Petunia you senile old twit," Lily yelled. "She hates magic; she'd treat any child of mine like garbage, especially one as actively magical as Harry."

"That may be so, but Harry is her family I'm sure it wouldn't have been that bad there."

"You son of a bitch," James said he shot a cutting curse at Dumbledore who knocked it away with a quick shield charm, his wand raised for the expected second curse. The attack came from an unexpected direction as James Potter launched himself from his chair, across the table, flying into Dumbledore his fist flying like a piston repeatedly into the face of the old man. Someone hit him with in Impediment Jinx which knocked him off Dumbledore and stunned him for a few seconds. Dumbledore moaned in pain, his face a bloody mess. He struggled to sit up until Lily came stomping over and sent a kick directly into his lower regions. He whimpered and curled into a ball. Lily moved over to James and knelt beside him she took his hand in hers and cast _Tergeo_ to clean the blood off his hand.

"_Episkey_," she muttered and the broken knuckles in her husband's hand cracked back into place. She helped him up and kept a hand tight on his shoulder to keep him beside her. "Stay away from our family, and stay the fuck away from my son."

* * *

1994

Harry lay panting on the ground, his back burning from the stinging hex that had struck him in the back.

"Damn it," he hissed out as he stood back up, his white oak wand clutched in his fist. Morgana took him to a wand shop in Spain where the wand was crafted especially for him. White Oak was the only wood he reacted to, the core was a dragon heartstring that had come from a dragon killed in the 6th century. He kept the wand from Morgana in a holster on his left arm, as a precaution. Morgana using her skills for illusions and runes, made it invisible to anyone but Harry. The wandmaker told him that the Oak wand was meant for offensive spells, powerful but with finesse.

He wiped his bloody hand on his pants and glared at Morgana who just smiled from where she was leaning against a tree. "Why the bloody hell is this so hard, I can do these spells without issue all the time," He fumed.

"Yes Harry, but not against opponents who fight back," Morgana said waving her hand at the illusionary golems she created so Harry could experience combat against multiple enemies. The four golems though had no faces, looked smug to Harry. "And once again you are rushing into the fight, and you are quick to anger. This is a distraction and it is causing you to lose focus. You must learn to control and harness your anger; it can be a powerful tool if used correctly. When you begin to feel the anger, smother it, channel it into your core and allow it to power you. It is the same as any strong emotion you feel, they can be a hindrance or a help if you let them. If you focus your anger it will help you. Focus and calm yourself."

Harry sighed, within everything Morgana taught him there was another lesson that only revealed itself when he failed. When he would become frustrated she would point out a flaw or a helpful hint and this would be the thing needed for him to accomplish the lesson.

"Now, prepare yourself," Morgana said and she waved her wand. The golems straightened up, one of them reattached his fallen arm, they raised their 'wands' and took a combat stance. "Again." She shouted and the golem's attacked, four jets of red light shot at Harry and he leaped over them in a feat of gymnastics one would not suspect from a boy of his age.

He landed and aimed his wand at one of the golems. "_Confringo_" he said, the blue jet struck the golem in the chest throwing it out of the clearing, with a small hole in its chest. That'll buy me some time, Harry thought as he quickly shielded himself from another stunner.

"_Confundo,_" Harry shouted. The spell hit one of the golems who started shooting spells back in random directions, causing all the participants to run for cover behind the large rocks Morgana had conjured into the impromptu battle field. From behind the rock Harry used one of Morgana's illusion charms to create three copies of him, they couldn't actually damage any opponents but they could definitely distract. He sent them out to keep the focus off himself, he casted a disillusionment charm and moved out from behind the rock. Pointing his wand down he shot a silent _Ascendio _at the ground, which blasted him into the air. He grabbed a branch as he flew up and pulled himself into the tree. He watched as the golems realised his copies, were just illusions and they vanished in a puff of smoke. He cast the silencing spell on his feet and launched himself out of the tree landing behind the three golems. He paused behind them as he watched them moving towards the rock Harry had hidden behind moments earlier. He wondered where the fourth was, the one he knocked into the woods, as he looked around the clearing. He heard a snap of a twig and spun in the direction, he shouted as a cutting curse caught him on the shoulder. If he hadn't had moved when he did the cutting curse would have struck him in the spine. Rage began to cloud his mind as the blood dripped down his front. He waved his wand and a bludgeoning spell shot in the direction the cutting curse came from, hitting the Golem in the head. It went down without a head and a gaping hole in its chest and vanished in purple smoke. One down, Harry thought to himself, as he turned back towards the others who were running back in his direction because of the noise. Harry shot his second wand into his hand and prepared to charge towards the remaining enemies, until he heard Morgana's soft voice in his mind.

'Focus and calm yourself.'

Harry moved silently, recasting the disillusionment just in case as he took cover in the trees. He shut his eyes and took deep breathes. Morgana had taught him fairly early on how to picture his magical core. He focused on the bright green core in his mind and sent the anger at it. He felt himself calm, and the pain in his shoulder vanished as he focused himself. He slipped out of the trees, one of the golems was looking around trying to spot him and Harry cautiously moved closer.

"_Diffindo_," Harry whispered the spell and it struck the golem severing its arm. It returned with a spell chain that Harry couldn't identify. His protego shield managed to block the first two, but a bone shattering curse hit his left leg, and he cried out in pain. Harry lost his balance and fell, dropping his wand as he went.

With a yell Harry shot his hand towards the golem and a jet of flames shot from the palm of his hand. When the flames stopped the golem was gone, the purple smoke let him know he had defeated another. Harry pulled himself up, trying to keep his anger under control. He wiped the tears of pain from his eyes. Morgana always told him Harry was particularly talented when it came to the elements, just like her aptitude with illusions. He used a mild pain relieving spell on his leg and he set the bones. His hair flew as another curse shot passed his face; he spun behind a tree and tried to catch his breath. His shoulder had started to ache again and he could still feel the pain in his leg. Harry pulled himself from behind the tree shooting duel stunners as he came out. They were both blocked and Harry found himself in a fierce back and forth duel with the two remaining enemies. He used his first wand to block the spells, and the white oak to return them but the golems were protecting each other quite well.

"_Aquamenti,_" Harry said the unorthodox attack caught one of the golems off guard, as shields did nothing against water. "_Glacius,_" he shouted before the golem could get his guard back up and the golem was now a column of ice. In a split second he had his wand pointed at the other golem.

"_Avada Kedavra_," the green jet of light, that had plagued Harry's nightmares as a child struck the last golem in the chest, it vanished in purple smoke before it hit the ground. Harry had no qualms now about so called dark magic; Morgana's teachings had removed any misgivings he may have had. Harry began to walk back to Morgana, he sent an errant _bombarda _at the ice column destroying the last golem. Morgana met him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Well done beloved,"she said.

* * *

Later that night Morgana and Harry sat on their couch. Harry now bigger than her was the one who held her as they say in front of the fire. After nine years together Morgana had finally gotten the courage to ask Harry about his parents, and whatever problems led to him being left at his aunt and uncles.

"Harry," she began softly.

"Yeah Gana?" Harry said.

"I was wondering if I could ask you about your parents," she asked watching his face as the soft smile he had turned into a front.

"What about them?" Harry said.

"Well why don't you live with them," She said in a rush. "I mean what kind of problems where there with them that they left you at your abusive Aunt's home?"

"What do you mean why don't I live with them? They are dead." Harry said. This confused Morgana greatly as she knew very well Lily and James Potter where alive. Before going to get Harry she had seen them a few times in Diagon Alley.

"Who told you that Harry?" Morgana asked seriously.

"Aunt Petunia said it was in the letter she got when I was dropped off to them, that my parents had died in what she said was a car crash, obviously that's not true, since Voldemort killed them."

"Voldemort didn't kill your parents Harry," Morgana said, and this time it was Harry who looked confused. "I promise you, I have seen them myself on occasion in Diagon Alley."

"But, but why would Aunt Petunia lie to me about that?" Harry asked, looking utterly lost. He stood up and started to pace. "I mean I know she did not care for me, but to allow me to believe that my own parents were dead, that is just cruel. Why didn't you say something?" Harry demanded as he turned on her.

"Anytime I tried to bring up your parents you got all moody Harold," Morgana said her eyes darkening as Harry tried to blame her. "So don't you turn this around on me, I always assumed that something had happened between the three of you that had caused you to live away from them. Do not take your anger out on me when I had nothing to do with any of it."

"Sorry Gana, I'm just confused." Harry said, looking chastised. "I have to go, I have to see them."

"No Harry, we have to try and…." Morgana started to say but he had already vanished. Harry apparated himself to a dark alleyway beside the Leaky Cauldron, conjuring a black robe as he walked, he pulled up the hood to cover his recognizable face before he entered the pub. He walked up to the bar where Tom the barman was cleaning glasses.

"What can I do for you today young sir?" Tom asked with a toothless smile.

"Information," Harry simply said using magic to disguise his voice, allowing him to sound much older than he was.

"On?" Tom asked.

"I have been away recently, and heard the news about the Potters, but I could not get the full story. I have heard from many that you, as the owner of this popular establishment often know things that others miss," Harry said to Tom.

"Yes it's a shame. Awful, awful story. Back in the time of You-Know-Who, the Potters went into hiding, as did many families. One night, on Halloween, the Potters went to a party a friend of theirs was hosting, leaving baby Harry with someone they trusted. Turns out the person they left him with worked for You-Know-Who, and he let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named right into the house. For some reason, You-Know-Who tried to kill young Harry, but for the strangest reason he couldn't, everyone believed You-Know-Who to be dead and many thought Harry perished with him. Not too long later Lily and James discovered that young Harry was alive, and that Professor Dumbledore had hidden him away for his own safety. They didn't take too kindly to that; Dumbledore got himself into a pickle. He insisted Harry would be safe until he came to Hogwarts but when the time came Harry was nowhere to be found."

"And what of Harry, are they still looking for him?" Harry asked, as he tried to keep his voice from trembling.

"I do not know," Tom said puzzled, "I have not heard anything on the matter, maybe they have put it off as a lost cause. I know they looked for a while but like I said, haven't heard any news about that in almost five years."

"Thank you," Harry said abruptly. He took some money from his pockets and dropped it on the bar as he briskly walked out. Harry returned to the alleyway he appeared in, and centered himself. He focused his mind on his parents and pushed his magic to bring him to their home using a skill Morgana taught him called shifting. If it is a place one had been before they could bring themselves to it by focus on the destination clearly, while being similar to apparating, it was completely quiet and could bypass wards.

His body vanished in a shimmer, and he reappeared outside a large manor home. Harry could see the wards that surrounded the home, but he doubt they would go off as he was a Potter. He moved carefully towards the home, stopping beside a large tree that covered him in shadows he looked into a large window. A large smile formed on his face as he saw his beautiful mother walk into the room, her fiery red hair swept over her shoulder, she herself was smiling and laughing at something. Harry followed her eyes and his smile dropped from his face. A man who looked like a spitting image of Harry, apart from the eyes and some subtle shapes in the face was bouncing a laughing girl on his lap. The girl appeared to be a toddler; she had long black hair and brown eyes that were shining. Harry felt a pang in his heart as he saw the child, maybe this was why Tom hadn't heard any more about a search for Harry because there wasn't one any longer. His parents had another child, they had moved on, they were happy, why would they live in the past. He took a last look at the picture perfect family, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He focused on Morgana and their forest and started to shift back to her when the child looked out the window spotting him, the last thing he saw before vanishing was the child's finger pointing at him.

Lily walked into the room, a smile crossed her face as Artemis bounced and giggled on James' lap. Though her eyes still had a sadness in them, anytime she saw a child she thought of her Harry. Artemis continued to laugh, but for some reason she began to point out the window. When Lily looked all she saw was a slight shimmer that she assumed was just a reflection of the fire. The flames turned green and Sirius Black fell out of the fireplace.

"I'll get a handle on this one day," Sirius grumbled as James laughed at him. He stood up brushing the soot off his clothes and looked at Artemis.

"Dada," Artemis shouted as she hopped off James' lap and jumped into her father's arms.

"Thanks for watching Artemis for a bit longer you guys, we really appreciate it. Amelia had to stay late at work again," Sirius said as his daughter promptly fell asleep, her head rested on his shoulder.

"It's no trouble Padfoot, she's a great kid." James said, as he stood up and walked to Lily throwing his arm around her shoulders. Sirius said his goodbyes and left the Potter's home. When he was gone Lily started to cry again, and James just hugged her. This was the norm every time they would babysit for Sirius, some wounds were still fresh to them.

* * *

July 31st, 1995

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Morgana asked Harry, for what felt like the hundredth time to him. He silenced her with a soft kiss to her lips.

"Yes, I am more than ready," He said softly with his forehead rested against hers. He pulled his head back and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the entrance of the French Ministry of Magic. They chose to come here because France would uphold the ancient laws, and in the ancient laws fifteen was considered the age of adulthood in the wizarding world. Even at fifteen Harry looked more like a young adult then a teenager, all the exercise and dueling he did allowed him to have a healthy body, also he had secretly taken an aging potion without Morgana knowing, adding on a year to his age. They entered the building with their hoods pulled up as they walked to the service desk in the brightly lit main room.

"_Hello sir_," Morgana began in fluent French to the man sitting at the desk. "_We were wondering if we could bother you for directions to the office of Madam Delacour."_

"_Third floor_," He told them and pointed towards the lifts.

"Merci," Harry said and they entered the lifts pressing the buttons for the third floor. They had called ahead to the Department of Registration and asked about doing a wedding, they were told to meet Madam Delacour who would officiate the wedding and enter their marriage into the legal systems. When they reached the third floor they walked down the halls, to the door marked with the name Delacour they entered when they heard the 'Come in'.

Sitting at a desk in the office was a stunning woman with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, Harry knew she was Veela when he entered as he felt the allure, luckily he was able to ignore it which earned him a smile from Morgana.

"Ah bonjour," Madam Delacour said with a smile. "You must be the ones here for the wedding, I am Apolline."

"Hello, uh yes we are." Harry told her.

"Well first we just need to fill out some forms," Apolline told them and they spent the next few minutes filling out the marriage license and the proper forms for filing it and having it be legally binding. Harry just signed where he was told with the blood quill; he was too excited for the wedding that he wasn't fully listening. "Now, that's all settled. Shall we go outdoors to perform the ceremony?"

"In here is more than fine thank you," Morgana said to her with a smile and she removed her deep red robe to reveal a simple yet stunning white dress that seemed to glow slightly. Harry was marveled once again by the beauty of his Morgana. Apolline directed them to join hands; once they did she waved her wand around them. A golden chain wrapped around their hands and started to glow.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join two souls, Harry Potter and Morgana Le Fay." Apolline said as Harry and Morgana starred into each other's eyes. They had asked for a simple wedding so they were only doing the magical vows. "Do you Harry Potter, swear upon your magic and soul, to always love, cherish and protect Morgana for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, I swear it," Harry said sounding utterly confident. The chain flashed to show the acceptance of his vow.

"Do you Morgana Le Fay, swear upon your magic and soul, to always love, cherish and protect Harry for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, I swear it," Morgana repeated with a watery smile. The chain flashed again, and glowed stronger as their vows were accepted.

"In the name of the Ministry and Magic itself, I declare you bonded for life," and with a final wave of her wand the chain glowed brighter than flashed in a bright gold light. Harry felt a quick burning on his left wrist, when the light died he saw the outline of the chain wrapped around his wrist and Morgana's. They had asked for this ancient fay form of marriage as it was what Morgana's parents had done. "I pronounce you Harold and Morgana Potter-Le Fay."

Harry and Morgana's lips met. They thanked Apolline heartily before leaving the French Ministry after getting her best wishes. This time Morgana was pulling Harry as they walked, muttering to herself about sixteen hundred years of celibacy. As soon as they left the Ministry's wards they duel apparated to a rented villa in France for their honeymoon. If anyone were to enter the villa they would find a trail of clothing leading to the master bedroom. In the bedroom they were lost in the throes of passion, as Harry entered his wife, breaking through her maidenhood, their bond cemented itself. They could now feel the others presence, and would always know where the other was. Their first time doing the act was rushed and awkward but they spent the rest of the night practicing.

Harry woke to an empty bed, he closed his eyes and searched for his wife, feeling her in the kitchen he got out of the bed and went to join her. She was seated at the table drinking some pumpkin juice, as bare as the day she was born. Morgana smiled at the lustful look her husband gave her when she spotted him starring. They ate breakfast together that had been prepared by the villa's house elves. An owl flew in through the open beach doors and landed on the table clutching a newspaper in its talons.

"Must be a French newspaper," Harry declared as he took the paper from the bird. He unrolled the paper and was granted with a large image of a green skull with a snake emerging from its mouth, in the sky. The picture was met with the headline **YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS**. "Morgana," Harry said and she walked over to read the paper over his shoulder.

"_Last night England saw the return of its worst Dark Lord in many years, Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord thought to have been killed by young Harry Potter, was revealed by a source to have only been banished from his body. He had spent the last 15 years as a wraith waiting for an opportunity to return to a body, which he got last week. According to the British Ministry of Magic, retired Auror Alastor Mad-Eye Moody was kidnapped by unknown assailants and taken to Voldemort's wraith, where he was used in a ritual to give the Dark Lord a new body. The deceased auror was found brutally tortured and bleeding yesterday morning, when the Dark Lord let his return be known by appearing in Diagon Alley and casting the Dark Mark into the air, surrounded by Death Eaters. The exact circumstances aren't known to us, as to what ritual was used, but Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said that he learned from a source that Voldemort used Moody for the "Blood of an enemy,". We don't know who this source is, or how he came to this information, we will let the French People know as we learn."_

Harry finished reading and laid the paper on the table. Morgana looked at him worriedly but all Harry did was turn his head and say to her. "We knew this day would come, didn't we?"

* * *

So there's chapter three, the main story plot should be coming up in the next chapter or two where we will see the end of time skips. I am not too good at fight scenes and this was one of the first I had written so don't judge to harshly. And the article sucks but I needed some kind of way for the world to find out about Old Tommy-boy being back.

The newly married couple will mostly go by the last name Le Fay until they feel ready to reveal themselves completely to the world.

Please review everybody.

Just so people know - It's not a soul bond, just a deep magical connection they have.


	4. Chapter 4

betaed by DarkGarnetRose

Hiya everybody, this is where the main story starts so there will be no more time skips. Harry and Morgana have been helping out secretly for over a year.

* * *

Chapter 4

August 1997

Lucius Malfoy entered the drawing room of his master's base after being summoned by some lower rank Death Eater, before he entered he made sure to get his Occlumency Shields in check. The room was dark, the only light coming from the fireplace on the far wall. His master was seated on a throne like chair in front of the fire place, his red eyes narrowed as Lucius kneeled in front of him.

"You are very nearly late Lucius," the snake-like voice hissed.

"My apologies Master, I came as soon as I received your summons."

"_Crucio_," Voldemort said, the pain was great but much practice allowed Lucius to hold back his screams. "I called for you an hour ago. But that is a matter of little importance, I have a job for you this night Lucius."

"Of course Master," Lucius said as he returned to his knees, his mask hiding the pain on his face.

"You will lead five of the recruits to a neighbourhood where one of Dumbledore's Order resides. You will interrogate the woman for information on the Potter boy then kill her. Have the recruits raze the homes of the muggles. There will be no mistakes this time Lucius, too many of my raids have failed."

"Yes Master, but what if the Order arrives?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

"If they do kill as many as you can then leave, Rowle will be leading another group simultaneously. The Order won't be able to attempt a rescue of both of their members. Now go." Voldemort ordered.

Lucius stood up and bowed deeply. He turned and walked to the main area of the large manor home. Ten Death Eater recruits and Rowle waited. When Lucius entered Rowle took a piece of rope from his robes and handed it to Lucius.

"The Portkey is set to leave in ten minutes." Rowle said. Lucius looked at the five recruits who were meant to accompany him. Cannon fodder is what they were, young men just out of school with little to no talent or uneducated fools who thought they deserved more than their station granted them, all rather incompetent. Lucius was worried; over the past year many of the raids were ambushed. Someone was attacking the teams and leaving many of them dead, and often one of them was missing.

The Dark Lord was furious, he did not know who was attacking his followers, his spy in the Order made it clear that it was not them acting and the Aurors were hardly organized enough to accomplish this. Whoever was picking off the recruits had to be at least moderately skilled, he would have to be on his guard tonight. If someone did show up though, he was prepared to leave the recruits behind.

The Portkey began to glow and each of the Death Eaters grabbed a piece of the rope. It activated and Lucius felt the familiar pull behind his navel. They landed in a dark alleyway across the street from the home of Emmeline Vance. Lucius quickly threw up an anti-apparition ward around her home.

"_Morsmordre_," the large green skull mark erupted from Lucius' wand and appeared before the home of Emmeline Vance. "Go get her," he demanded and the five recruits moved toward the house. One of them blew the door open and they entered the home. Lucius watched from shadows as the colours of spellfire could be seen through the windows. He left the alley and entered the house himself. Emmeline Vance was fighting in a housecoat; one of the recruits was already slumped in the corner. The woman didn't see Lucius and turned her back to him. A cruciatus shot from his wand and hit Emmeline directly in the back and she fell screaming. Lucius commanded one of the recruits to tie her up and another to wake up the stunned one.

"You four stand outside the home, in five minutes begin destroying the muggle's homes. Watch for the Order." The four men left the house, while one remained behind Lucius. He levitated the bound witch into a chair. "Now my master wishes to know about your colleagues search for Harry Potter."

Emmeline's response was to spit in Lucius' direction, which earned her another Cruciatus. "Let's try that again."

* * *

The four Death Eater recruits stood outside the house walking the perimeter and waiting impatiently for the five minutes to be up so they could do what they came here to do, and kill some muggles. They watched the street around them somewhat lazily. Their lack of attention made them miss the dark figure on the roof of Emmeline Vance's house watching them. He had arrived a few minutes later than he had meant to, the information got to him a bit later than usual. He only hoped the target was still alive. He grabbed the top of his lower mask and pulled it up to cover his mouth and nose. The hood of his vest covered the top half of his face sufficiently. He heard the muffled screams coming from the house and knew it was time to act. His right hand held his wand using his left he drew the sword strapped across his back. With a quick wave of his wand he disillusioned himself then he stepped from the roof. He landed with a quiet thud on the right side of the house behind one of the Death Eaters. His hand covered the mouth of the man who let out a muffled yell of surprise which was quickly silenced as the large sword pierced through his back. Harry let the man's body drop before he continued around to the front of the house.

"Ventin," One of the recruits called. "The five minutes is almost up, so get up here."

Harry stepped out from the side of the house. "You're not Ventin." The Death Eater said in a slow voice. A meaty hand rose and Harry casually ducked the Killing Curse that was sent his way. The rest of the Death Eaters turned towards the disruption and began firing spells of their own. Before they could reach them Harry vanished and appeared behind them. His sword swiped the head off one's shoulders and a cutting curse ended the life of another. The final two Death Eaters looked shocked and tried to throw spells at the unknown man, who effortlessly dodged them. Another green jet was shot towards Harry and he lifted his sword into its path, the green light connected with the blade and ricocheted back hitting the shocked man in the chest.

"_Lacero_," Harry thought and slashed his wand, the blood red arc connected with the last man's shoulder and he gasped in pain. "_Avada Kedavra_." The green jet hit him and he fell to the ground motionless.

Harry looked at his beloved sword; the only evidence of the killing curse he deflected was the slightly burned looking spot that he could easily clean off. Another muffled scream came from the house. 'They must have silenced the room,' Harry thought to himself as he rushed into the house. He cast a quick detection charm, and found three presences in the house. 'Good the information was correct.'

Disillusioning himself he made his way towards the area he could hear muffled sounds coming from. Another scream rang through the ear and Harry burst into the room. "_Avada Kedavra, Stupefy, Stupefy_."

The killing curse struck the last recruit that was closest to the hallway, the two red beams hit their targets and the Death Eater and Order member slumped unconscious. "_Incarcerous,_" black ropes wrapped around the unconscious Death Eater, and Harry cut the ropes from the stunned Order member. Other than exposure to the torture curse the woman appeared to be in good health. He had cancelled the wards the Death Eaters had put up when he heard the cracks of multiple apparitions, it was either more Death Eaters or the Order of the Phoenix, and he didn't want to be there for either of them. He pulled a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and placed it on the body of the dead Death Eater, then grasped the ropes around the other Death Eater and disapparated with a quiet puff.

* * *

Harry reappeared in a large basement. He threw the still stunned body of the Death Eater into a steel chair and pulled off his mask and hood. The stunned face of Lucius Malfoy was in front of him and he smiled, he had captured one of Voldemort's Lieutenants. That was a first. Harry rennervated the man, who returned to consciousness sputtering.

"What is this," Malfoy hissed as he thrashed around on the chair.

"An interrogation, obviously."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Malfoy said as he seethed.

"Yes I do, Death Eater scum," Harry told him. "Now we are going to have a talk."

"You think you'll be able to break me boy."

"Oh no but this will have you spilling your guts." Harry said and he held up a vial of Veritaserum with a smile. He grabbed the struggling Lucius by the chin and forced his mouth open. He tipped the vial over the man's mouth and watched as three drops dipped down his throat, and he released him. "Let's begin with what you were hoping to learn from Miss Vance."

Harry questioned Lucius Malfoy for several hours, using the truth potion liberally. He learned that Voldemort wanted Harry found and was using more than half of his forces to look, and every Order member he found he would have interrogated then killed. He had Lucius name every Death Eater he was aware of, which was most of the Inner Circle. Lucius thought himself above the lower level Death Eaters and recruits so he hadn't bothered to learn the names of the majority of them. He asked about Voldemort's plans but Lucius didn't know them, the Dark Lord was being tight-lipped about his immediate plans other than finding Harry.

"Thank you Lucius, you have been extremely helpful."

"The Dark Lord will kill you, he will come to rescue me and he will kill everyone you love. He will come for me." Lucius shouted.

"I doubt he cares that much about you," Harry said as he pulled his sword from its sheath. "Now die with honor."

"No," he shouted but was silenced by the sword entering his heart. Blood leaked from his mouth as he died, Harry pulled the sword out and wiped the blood off.

"Tarkin," Harry called and a house elf wearing footy pajamas appeared beside him with a crack.

"Yes Master Harry."

"Dispose of this one in the usual way please," Harry said to the elf.

"Yes Master." and the elf bowed before leaving with a crack, taking Malfoy's body with him. He always had Tarkin drop them in the ocean.

Harry went up the stairs of the basement and into the main floor of his house. It was a moderate sized home, that Morgana had decorated herself, and they had built it on the land where her parent's farm used to be. They very easily could have stayed in the Forest, but when they married they decided they wanted an actual home. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. He removed his black dragon hide jacket followed by his vest and t-shirt. At seventeen Harry looked very much the fighter he was, he had numerous scars from his fights with Death Eaters covering his chest and arms, his biggest scar cut across his back now served as a reminder to him to always pay attention to his surroundings and a Death Eater had cursed him from behind. It was after that curse that he had started wearing a dragon hide jacket over his usual outfit. His black hair was cut short and his face had quite a bit of stubble on it, he liked the idea of having a beard so he didn't shave often. He entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he felt the presence of his wife in their room before seeing her. She was lounging on the bed still in her robes.

"How did it go?" he asked as he dropped his towel to get dressed.

"Six less Death Eaters in the world," she stated as she leered at him unapologetically.

"And the Order member?"

"His house was destroyed and he was a little beaten up but Diggle should live."

"Good, any mundane casualties?" Harry asked as he pulled on a pair of pants.

"No, only the recruits and Rowle. Good to see our informants are doing their jobs." She said with a smirk.

"Indeed."

"I saw your parents you know," she stated casually and Harry stopped in the motion of putting on a shirt. "They arrived with the Order contingent to rescue Diggle."

"That's nice," He said as he finished putting on his shirt. Morgana sighed and sat up.

"You should go see them Harry, they want to find you. They probably miss you terribly." He sighed again, this wasn't the first time she had brought this up and he doubted it would be the last.

"I already told you, they seemed perfectly happy with their new family. There is no reason to complicate things. They have moved on and I have moved on," he said and he added very quietly. "I can't lose them twice."

"Who said you would lose them Harry, you are being incredibly stubborn. Just because they had another child doesn't mean they would love you any less, if you would just stop being like this and go see them I'm sure you would be much happier."

Harry knew she was probably right, but deep inside he still felt bitter. They should have known he was still alive, they were his parents they should have been able to tell. They should have come and gotten him from the Dursley's themselves. They started a new family, they didn't need Harry. Morgana was all Harry needed.

"I have work to do," he told her and he pulled his vest and mask back on.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet with Dung, get some information."

"Harry you need to…." But he had already disapparated. "Rest."

* * *

Please review and no flames otherwise I will be sad.

I am hoping my action writing skills will improve over time.

For Harry picture him as a leaner version of Stephen Amell in Arrow but with black hair green eyes and no tattoos.

There is something special about Harry's sword which I figure will be easily guessed. Next chapter has an attack on Diagon Alley and Harry learns more about the Order of the Phoenix.

Please go to the poll on my profile and vote if you have the time. Much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Much thanks to DarkGarnetRose for betaing this for me

Sorry for the long wait on this one.

* * *

Harry appeared outside of the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. He could feel Morgana's frustration over their bond and knew he would be lucky to not get kicked out of their bedroom for the night. She often tried to bring up the topic of his parents and he always reacted the same way - either going quiet or leaving to do something else. She understood at first but that did not last long. Harry looked around the Alley, the sun was up now and there were many people going around doing their early morning shopping. He started walking towards Knockturn Alley, he figured Fletcher would either be drunk or passed out in some alleyway in between shops.

'Just follow the smell,' Harry thought to himself with a small chuckle. He looked in each nook and cranny as he walked through the streets he finally spotted a familiar pair of boots sticking out from underneath a coat. Harry pulled his lower face mask into place and kicked one of the feet and Mundungus Fletcher popped up sputtering.

"What wa' that fo'?" He croaked as he looked at Harry with blood shot eyes.

"Information Dung," Harry said. "You're usual payment."

He tossed Dung a rucksack he had pulled from a dimension pocket. The bottles inside clanked as the sack impacted with Dung's chest. A few bottles of Firewhiskey and some Galleons were enough to get the man talking.

"What you wanna kno' boss?"

"Why would the Death Eaters target Vance and Diggle, was it random or are they important in some way?" He asked and Fletcher's face scrunched in concentration.

"Nah Diggle is pretty much a recruiter, he talks to folk. Vance is a decent fighta I hear, good in a scrap but no reason to be picked out."

"So Voldy just wanted to cause some chaos," Harry said to himself softly. "When's the next meeting?"

"Shoul' be in a few days," Mundungus told him before a loud explosion ripped through the early morning silence and screams rang through the air. "Or after this,"

"Get out of here, summon the Order or do whatever you do," Harry commanded and he apparated himself to the roof of the nearest building.

* * *

Artemis Black rubbed her tired eyes with one hand while her mother led her around Flourish and Blotts in the early morning. She didn't understand why they needed to wake up so early just to come get some stupid book, but she was promised ice cream if she behaved, so she reluctantly let herself be lead. She had recently turned four and as a four year old she thought she shouldn't have to stay with her mummy in the boring shop. Some lady called to Amelia and she let go of Artemis' hand.

"Stay right here sweetie," Amelia said to her.

"Yes mummy," Artemis said and she watched as her mummy went to talk to the smiling lady. After a few minutes she got bored of waiting and wanted to wander around. She walked through the store and looked out one of the windows and saw the pet store. With a smile and a young mind full of thoughts of kittens she ran out of the book store. She neared the menagerie when a loud explosion ripped through the air and forced the young girl to cover her ears. She looked around wildly and saw smoke and fire coming from one of the stores down the street. Men in black cloaks with scary masks appeared from several directions, and Artemis got scared. She began to panic before she recalled what her daddy had told her many times.

"Artemis," her father said to her in a serious voice. "If you ever see any scary men with masks I want you to get to me or mummy. If you don't see us I want you to hide right away and don't come out until someone you know comes and gets you."

The little girl looked around wildly to see if she could spot her mummy or daddy, even though daddy didn't come with them. Tears sprang to her eyes when she realised she went too far from her mummy. Hide, she thought, gotta hide. She ran into a little alley beside the Magical Menagerie and ran down it. There were some boxes on the wall at the back of the alley, she grabbed a large one and put it against the wall. She crawled behind it and sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, she tried to stay quiet and smother her tears. What felt like a lot of time to Artemis had passed and still no one came for her. She could hear screams from people and she began to cry more.

The box was ripped from in front of her and she looked up wide eyed expecting to see her mummy or daddy. She pulled herself tighter against the wall when she saw who was in front of her. A large man in black robes and a mask loomed over her and a wand was pointed at her face.

"Well if it isn't the blood traitor Black's little brat," a harsh voice said from behind the mask. "My Lord would reward me greatly for bringing you."

A fat hand reached out from a sleeve of the robe and made to grab Artemis, and she screamed as loud as she could for help, trying to pull herself through the wall and escape. She felt something burst out of her and the scary man was pushed backwards. He landed on his back three meters away and Artemis could see that he was angry. The large man pulled himself up.

"You little bitch, you'll pay for that," and he started to move his wand in a complex swirl. She shut her eyes tightly and cried some more.

* * *

Harry ran across the roofs of Diagon Alley trying to get his bearings and figure out how many attackers he was dealing with. He looked in disgust as many of the witches and wizards rather than defending themselves just screamed, and ran like chickens with their heads cut off, and easily brought down by the Death Eaters. He counted thirty at least as he ran, a loud scream for help from a familiar looking child caused Harry to change directions and head towards it. He felt a burst of unleashed magic and guessed it was from the child, he located the pulse and saw a fat Death Eater approach a small girl, his wand starting to cast the Organ bursting curse. Channeling his magic into his feet he stepped off the rooftop and drew his sword, time seemed to slow down and Harry slashed downwards over the Death Eater's outstretched arm. The Death Eater screamed as Harry felt the limb land on his foot, in a panic the man threw his other hand towards the unknown assailant's face his finger nails scraping across Harry's face. He dropped his sword to grab his eyes in pain he lashed out with his other hand sending the Death Eater roughly into a wall.

Harry used a simple healing charm on his eyes to dull the pain. His face mask was pulled down as he did. He turned to the little girl and gently touched her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened and a look of recognition crossed her face, much to Harry's confusion. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to bawl into his shoulder and Harry tried to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"Where are your parents?" Harry asked the girl. As he looked at her closely he realised where he had seen her before, at his parent's house. This was his sister.

"Mummy is," The girl hiccupped back a sob. "S-she is at the book store."

"It's okay I'll take you back to your mummy," He told her and she nodded before crying into his shoulder again. The Death Eater crumpled on the ground started to stir. "I need you to shut your eyes tight okay?"

The little girl nodded against him and Harry checked to make sure she listened to him. He took out his wand and silently cast a killing curse at the body and the man stopped moving. He grabbed his sword put it in its sheath and left the alley. His wand was at the ready and his eyes fully alert. The Death Eaters were retreating, but sometime while he was in the alley the Auror's had showed up and were trying to keep the enemy from leaving. The Death Eaters were giving up too easily, Harry thought, they must have been ordered not to fight if there was resistance, just cause fear.

"Artemis," a thin red headed woman called and Harry froze as she approached. This was the closest he was going to be to his mother in years. He was about to pull his face mask back up so he couldn't be recognised, but when she came closer he saw it wasn't Lily but Amelia Black, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and wife to Sirius Black.

"Mummy," the little girl cried out, and Harry put her down in confusion. She ran into Amelia's arms, who hugged her daughter tightly to her. Harry was having a mental dilemma. 'That is the child I saw that night I am sure of it, but if this is her mother then she's not my sister. Maybe my parents didn't move on, maybe they still need me.

Harry's irrational thoughts were interrupted by the little girl speaking.

"A bad man came and got me, even though I hided like daddy said, he was gonna hurt me but Uncle James saved me," she said to her mother as she pointed towards Harry.

"Uncle James," Amelia said in confusion and she looked to where her daughter pointed. Standing there almost frozen in shock was an almost perfect replica of a young James, but with a few different facial features and a beard she had never seen on James. But emerald eyes looked back at her, eyes that she had only seen on two other people.

"Harry," she stuttered out in shock as she looked at the grown man in front of her. Last time she was him he was not even two. She stepped towards her godson, whose eyes went from surprise to panic and he apparated away.

"Oh my god," she muttered. She needed to tell Lily and James, she had found him.

* * *

An emergency Order meeting had been called almost immediately after the attack on Diagon Alley. Sirius was panicking as he paced back and forth beside the table where the Order members sat.

"I'm sure they are fine Padfoot," James said consolingly to his best friend. "We would have heard something by now if they weren't."

A hand struck James in the back of the head and he cried out in pain. "That is not being helpful James," Lily scolded. "Sirius come sit down."

Sirius looked ready to retort when Amelia burst into the drawing room Artemis in her arms.

"Oh thank god," Sirius said as he grabbed his family into a tight hug and he took Artemis from Amelia. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"I saw him," Amelia said. "In Diagon Alley."

Many of the Order members perked up at this.

"Saw who?" Sirius asked. "Voldemort, was he there? Are you hurt?"

"No, no not him," Amelia said quickly trying to calm her husband down, and she looked squarely at Lily and James. "Harry, I saw Harry."

James eyes went wide and Lily popped up and quickly ran to her friend grabbing her arms tightly. "Harry, are you sure. Where was he, how did you know?"

"He saved Artemis, I wouldn't have notice him at all but Artemis called him Uncle James. He looks almost exactly like you," she said directing this at James. "But his eyes and nose are all Lily."

"How is he, how did he look?" Lily demanded.

"He looked older, and tired. And Lily, I think he killed the Death Eater who grabbed Artemis."

"Good riddance," Sirius said harshly. Lily ignored the last thing Amelia said, and focused on everything else. Her baby was in England and he was fine, she had to find him.

"Do you know where he went?" James asked before Lily could.

"No as soon as I called his name he disapparated. He looked panicked like he didn't want to be recognised."

"James we have to find him."

"We will Lily, I promise." James said to her. Dumbledore walked into the room at this moment, having overheard the news of Harry's return. He was shocked by Harry having killed a Death Eater, who turned out to be a Carrow. When Harry was found he would have to be taught to help give the Death Eater's redemption, they could all be saved. Harry would need to do as Dumbledore said, this was the only way to save the wizarding world and defeat Tom.

* * *

There it is, Harry is discovered after being somewhat careless. This one isn't my best, I have kind of hit a road block on story ideas so the next chapter might take some time to come out. I will try hard to finish the story though.

No flames please, all they do is piss me off. If you don't like don't read.

Yeah I know Harry is being a little melodramatic about his parents, he is just afraid of losing his parents twice, or having another Dursley like situation.

Harry's death toll will continue to rise, and the Order will figure out Harry is the one who has been taking out Death Eaters frequently over the years.

Many of them will not like it.


End file.
